


"VyRT" [Jared -Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: Theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: Jared doing a special VyRT violet session to officially introduce you as his girlfriend to the Echelon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"VyRT" [Jared -Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_-Are you doing a VyRT violet right now, Jared?_

Jared looks at you with his eyes widened and turns around to face a cabinet and take out a mug.

_-Uhh…yeah. How do you know?_

_-I’m psychic. Did I not mention it before? Well, I’m following you on twitter, dummy! You’ve been quite promoting it the whole day. –_ You say scrolling on your phone.

Jared pours coffee into the mug and hands it to you.

_-In fact, I have to go set everything up for it._

_-Do you want me to leave? I could come back later; I don’t want to be in the way._

_-No, no. Not at all. Stay. I’ll do it in the living room-_ He says in a rush and looking suspicious.

_-Is everything okay?_

He nods smiling and kisses the top of your head before walking towards the living room.

 _-Wait, you didn’t tell me about today’s VyRT!-_ You yell.

 _-HA!_ –You hear Jared scream.

You pout and shrug but follow him to the living room.

He’s connecting stuff and doing tests.

_-Hey, do you mind if I cook something while you’re VyRTing? I promise not to be loud._

_-Be my guest, babe. Are we having dinner after I’m done then?_

_-Yeah._

* * *

 

A few minutes go by and from the kitchen, you hear Jared talking which means he’s established connection with the fans.

You start making a vegan dish for both of you as your phone plays music, just loud enough for you to hear.

* * *

 

**In the living room:**

Jared talks to the Echelon.

 _-Ok, guys, so… I have a surprise right now-_ he whispers as his eyes travel from the computer to the living room entrance a few times.

_-I have an announcement…_

He reads the messages being posted at the moment and reads one out loud.

 _-Why are you whispering?_ –He chuckles. - _Well, I have someone here that I would like you to meet but they don’t know it yet_.

The fans start freaking out on the chat. A ton of messages pop up:

_“OMG!”_

_“TELL US!”_

_“COME ON, JAREDDDD”_

_“I CAN’T WAIT!!!”_

Jared smiles at the webcam.

 _-Hang on. Let me go get them for you_  –He stands up.

_-Y/N!!! CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC?_

* * *

 

******In the kitchen:**

You’re almost done cooking and hear Jared yelling your name.

_-WHAT?_

_-COME HERE!-_ He yells.

You enter the living room and see Jared standing up in front of the computer.

 _-What’s going on? Are you done already?_ -you approach him- _how was it?_

You look at the computer and see he’s still logged in and you catch your reflection on the screen.

 _-OH!_ –you quickly step back but Jared pulls you to him, grabbing your hand and sits you down on his lap.

You cover your face with your hands.

- _What are you doing!?!?_

_-Dear, Echelon… I would like to officially introduce my girlfriend to all of you…_

You look at Jared.

 _-Are you serious right now?_ \- You say grinning.

- _Say hi!_

You nervously stare at the screen and wave. You see a bunch of new comments.

_“OH MY GOD JARED!!!”_

_“I AM SO HAPPY!”_

_“SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO”_

_“SHE’S SO PRETTYYYY”_

_-Her name is Y/N, be nice and respectful people…No you can’t talk to her, she’s mine_.-He exclaims in a menacing but playful tone.

_-Hello, guys! How are you?_

Jared looks at you with a smile and looks back at the screen.

 _-We’ve been dating for a little over 4 months now, it’s been great… the sex is AMAZING_.-He growls the last word gritting his teeth.

You let out a laugh and playfully smack his arm.

_-Oh, did I share too much? Anyway, she’s a big part of this family now and… what’s that smell?_

You widen your eyes.

 _-OH MY GOD! –_ you realize you left the stove on so you quickly get up; you start running towards the kitchen but come back to wave goodbye and blow a kiss for the people on VyRT; Jared pulls you and gives you a quick peck on the lips.

The fans go insane posting.

_-She’s shy but give it a while, you’ll be seeing a lot more of her; she’ll get comfortable and you guys won’t be able to keep up with her. Uhh… there’s probably something on fire in my kitchen right now, so I’m gonna have to leave, Echelon._

He waves at the screen and winks.

 _-Bye!_ -he whispers.


End file.
